


The rich man develops feelings for the gambler

by Mxniika



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, celesgami is my comfort ship ok, celesgami is yes, i chose this instead of doing my spanish homework, i’m a celeste kinnie hehe, this will get romantic eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxniika/pseuds/Mxniika
Summary: hey, i’m Monika! i love celesgami, it’s my comfort ship. and i kin celeste so yeah. lmao this is probably gonna be bad but i hope you enjoy! also, this is in progress so it may take me a while to finish chapters and stuff. anyways so im gonna explain the setting. basically its a high school au. no killing game hehe. also my very awesome friend chiaki helped me with the plot so yay go read chiakis works (pastelspectrum)
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Just 'friends'

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i’m Monika! i love celesgami, it’s my comfort ship. and i kin celeste so yeah. lmao this is probably gonna be bad but i hope you enjoy! also, this is in progress so it may take me a while to finish chapters and stuff. anyways so im gonna explain the setting. basically its a high school au. no killing game hehe. also my very awesome friend chiaki helped me with the plot so yay go read chiakis works (pastelspectrum)

togami had a crush. not on anybody of normality, ludenberg. she made him extremely happy, the happiest he had been since forever. togami was seen as heartless, but celeste could see through him. whenever he was with celeste, he felt truly alive. his whole life was pretty much hell until this killing game (even though it wasn’t meant to be fun). he wanted to tell celeste how he really felt but he had one problem, fukawa. wherever he was, fukawa followed alongside him. he didn’t want fukawa to find out.

celeste felt the same way that byakuya felt towards her. his presence was something she enjoyed more than her royal milk tea, and she enjoyed her tea quite a lot. byakuya’s voice to her was bliss but also somewhat calming. celeste valued him the most out of everything in her possession. but of course she had a problem too, yamada. yamada follows celeste around like a lost lamb half the time, the rest doing her endless list of orders she had given out to him. somehow she would need to distract him with an order or something.

*~•_. Monday 19th August, 6:30am ._•~*

celeste rhythmically walked into the cafeteria. luckily for her, nobody had arrived yet. she went into the kitchen to make herself some royal milk tea when she heard the doors to the cafeteria entrance open. it was both kirigiri and naegi. they didn’t seem to notice her until she had left the kitchen.  
"Good morning Celeste" kirigiri said  
"Ah, good morning you two, nice to see you both" I replied  
"Hey Celeste, nice to see you too!" Naegi responded.  
she talked to them for a bit until byakuya had arrived. unfortunately, fukawa was following him around, so byakuya would have to think of a way to get rid of her.

he ordered fukawa to leave and she did as she was told. as long as hifumi was distracted, celeste could talk to him without disturbance. she walked over to togami with a welcoming smile.  
"Hello Togami, nice to see you"  
"Greetings Celeste, nice to see you too. how are you today?"  
"Great thanks. say, how’s your situation with fukawa? is she still bothering you after all this time?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. she’s getting on my nerves"  
"That’s unfortunate.. hifumi is the same"  
just as she said that, hifumi stumbled to the heir and the gamblers table.


	2. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks if you left kudos! it means a lot to me, ok anyways celesgami. also go look at chiaki's works (pastelspectrum)

"hello miss celeste, is there anything you want me to do?" hifumi questioned.  
the gambler stood up and stared angrily at yamada.  
hifumi recognised that look on her face and rushed off before he got on her bad side.  
celeste sat down and proceeded to sip her royal milk tea, togami was both confused and impressed  
"something wrong togami?" she enquired  
"not at all, why do you ask?" he replied  
"you look confused, thats all"  
"well yes, but also impressed. how do you do that?"  
the gambler smiled  
"i'm guessing your in need of a way to scare off fukawa, hm?"  
byakuya was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he replied with a nod  
"ah, well you just have to be intimidating. thats all there really is to it"  
"thank you celeste"  
celeste zoned out, so the heir got no response  
it went quiet for a moment, all they could hear is the other conversations going on  
byakuya looked at celeste, who was staring into space  
"celeste?"  
"mhm?"  
"is something bothering you?" "nope, i’m fine" as it went silent they both were thinking about how they enjoyed each others presence and secretly admiring one another too. the silence broke when toko entered the room, she ran to byakuya almost instantly.

"h-hi master, i'm back!" she blundered  
byakuya looked at her, clearly annoyed that she had come to see him  
"m-master?" she stuttered timidly  
"show yourself out of my sight fukawa, i don't want you near me at all." he stated angrily  
"o-oh okay then, if it m-makes you h-happy!" she answered then ran off  
his mood changed back from annoyed to a slight smirk, he was proud of himself as he tried to master what celeste taught him earlier. celeste recognised this.  
"proud of yourself, are you?" celeste said playfully  
"well yes a bit, how could you tell?"  
"i have my ways. and anyways, i congratulate you." she smiled  
"well, thank you very much in that case" he said as his face reddened a tiny bit

celeste stopped for a moment to secretly admire his slightly red face but then remembered it was rude to stare.  
"you're welcome, byakuya" she said quietly as she looked down at the floor. byakuya noticed the sudden loss of eye contact and thought he had said something wrong. byakuya wasn't the best at apologies and only knew how to be sarcastic with apologies. he didnt want to upset her. there was a moment of silence until celeste looked back up again.  
"celeste, are you quite alright?" he asked  
"mhm, just fine. why?" she said cheerfully  
"i thought i upset you, i'm sorry if that was the case." byakuya said quietly as he had never apologised before as he thought it was a foolish thing to do.

celeste was confused "upset? i’m not upset so do not worry. i just feel that it is rude to stare but you are a very good sight to see. i don’t want to come off as rude"  
"oh, if that’s the case than it wasn’t rude, it’s called eye contact." he said politely   
"fair enough, i must go now. i need to be somewhere soon, goodbye byakuya" she said calmly as she rushed out.

everybody had to return to their dormitories as there was a curfew for everyone. as celestia was going to her room, she noticed a note on her dormitory door. 'celeste, please may you pack all of your things and find a roommate since your room will be needed for another person' is what the note said. celeste did as the note told her to and didn’t know where to go. she walked around until she spotted byakuyas room. luckily he wasn’t sharing a room with anyone, yet..


	3. Roommates

celeste knocked on byakuyas door and waited patiently for him to answer. he opened the door to find celeste stood there with bags practically covering her.  
"oh, hello celeste. what can i do for you?" he asked  
"well, i basically got kicked out of my room because someone needs it." she explained  
"you can stay here if you like" he offered  
"are you sure that’s okay?” she asked. she didn’t want to intrude  
"of course, i don’t mind at all" he assured her.  
byakuya welcomed celeste into his room, celeste started unpacking and byakuya helped her do so. he enjoyed spending time with celeste alone. byakuya noticed the amount of bags needed to fit all of her possessions and the majority of her possessions were to playing cards and clothes. as expected from the ultimate gambler. who wouldn’t spend their money on nice clothes and something you enjoy? he gathered that she must have some sort of wealth after years of gambling. about an hour later before they started packing, they had finally finished unpacking. celestes belongings were pretty much everywhere but byakuya didnt care, he liked the thought of making her happy. especially because he loved her company and for her to pick him to spend the night with made him feel happy too. celeste was overjoyed that byakuya had let her stay. she didn't expect him to let her stay since he prefers his alone time. she felt guilty since she hadn't really done anything for him so she wanted to do something for him but didn't know what  
  
"byakuya, thanks for letting me stay with you" she said "it's no problem really, it was starting to get a bit lonely in here anyways." he stated "is that so? well i'm glad i came" she smiled he also smiled, and then looked around the room. he liked it better now that it didn't just contain his own belongings. it made him feel slightly less alone.  
  
it started to get darker outside and they were both extremely bored and a tiny bit tired. although they were enjoying eachothers company, byakuya was reading a book and celeste didn't want to disturb him so she decided to shuffle a random card deck she had on her. "byakuya, are you busy right now?" she enquired ensuring not to be too much of a bother "not really, why?" he asked "i was wondering if you wanted to play a card game with me. if you don’t know how to play i can always teach you." she said "i’ve never played cards before but it looks like a lot of fun, i’ll give it a try" he enthusiastically stated as he put a bookmark into his book and placed it on the desk next to him.  
  
celeste taught byakuya how to play cards. safe to say, he was a natural. celeste taught him all of the cheats and other things. it didn’t take much to teach him as he was very knowledgeable yet so talented at the same time.  
  
after they finished up playing cards, they were both pretty tired. byakuya needed to think of somewhere celeste could sleep since he didn’t want to make her sleep on the couch, that wouldn’t make him a gentleman or a good host so he had decided to let her sleep on his bed and he would sleep on the couch. surely it would make her happy.  
  
"byakuya, it’s getting quite late and i am pretty tired. where should i sleep?" she said softly as she was tired and didn’t have the energy to put on her accent. "if you’re comfortable with it, you can sleep on my bed for the night." he stated "are you sure that’s okay? where are you going to sleep?" she asked feeling slightly nervous but also excited "i’ll be sleeping on the couch" he responded "if you insist" she said as she found her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to change into them.  
  
whilst celeste was out of the room, byakuya started thinking about how celeste may not be interested in him since he was only seen as the snobby rich asshole in school. he dreaded to think that she wasn’t interested because he felt as if they both had a good friendship which could eventually turn into love.  
  
he heard the door handle moving and looked over to see a completely drill-less celeste standing in the doorway. byakuya was both confused and enjoying the sight. her natural hair was surprisingly long and looked fluffy.  
  
"i forgot to tell you that the drills were fake, sorry about that" she disappointedly remarked. she felt embarrassed because she really hated her natural hair. "don’t apologise celeste, personally i think your natural hair is better than those drills you wear all the time." he expressed. he really liked celestes natural hair and thought she looked very pretty but he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable if he said that aloud.  
  
a little bit later byakuya fell asleep but celeste had trouble sleeping. many negative things entered her mind, causing her to stay awake. she thought she wasnt good enough to ever have someone as amazing and special and talented as byakuya to ever love her. taeko yasuhiro, ultimate loser is what she thought of herself. since byakuya only knew her fake persona, she was planning to tell him about it in the morning. she hoped he would understand and not get angry or upset.  
  
*~•_. Tuesday, August 20th ._•~*   
soon came the morning, celeste didn’t get much sleep since she was up for most of the night thinking about how taeko wasn’t good enough for someone as fine as byakuya togami himself. celeste was awake before byakuya so that gave her time to get dressed, go to the kitchen and make herself and him some breakfast so she did exactly that. byakuya woke up to an energetic celeste greeting him with a plate of pancakes with a small bowl of fresh berries and a sauce boat full of maple syrup. byakuya was impressed.  
  
"good morning celeste, thank you for bringing me breakfast" he said sleepily "you’re welcome, i hope it’s to your liking" she smiled "definitely, you are great at cooking" he complimented celeste froze for a moment to try and comprehend why he would compliment a loser like her. "t-thank you byakuya" she spoke softly "are you alright? is something wrong?" he queried as he was worried about her "there’s something i need to tell you, i don’t want to hide it from you anymore" she said as her accent slowly disappeared.  
  
there was a brief pause. byakuya was confused and nervous for what she was going to say. those words never meant anything good. celeste looked just as nervous as he felt. he noticed the sudden change of voice and that she was slightly shaking. she was scared that he would forever judge her after telling him. she couldn’t tell if it was tiredness or nervousness making her shake but she finally told him.  
  
"byakuya, i don’t know how to tell you this but uhm.. celestia isn’t really my name. i-it’s taeko, t-taeko yasuhiro.." she said in fear of being judged "oh, that’s nice. very nice name, taeko." he smiled she was incredibly relieved that he was so accepting of the new changes. "you arent judging me, why?" she asked "because i understand you. you’re full of secrets, just like me" he said to make her feel comforted. she felt better about herself ever since he said that to her.


End file.
